Check Yes, If You Don't I'll Die
by Gracie Max
Summary: AU. Ciel seems to have a thing for his home tutor. NOW! How will he go about to find out if he feels the same way? SebastianxCiel.


Check Yes, If You Don't I'll Die.

SebastianxCiel.

AU, Shonen-ai, teacher-student-ness, other stuff? I don't know.

Don't own, don't want to. Title blongs to Showbread.

A/N: NEW! BRAND NEW STUFF RIGHT HERE! GO ME! **Too bad it sucks**. T___T I apologize in advance. For everything. GEEZ I NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER. Though I am proud of myself for writing again and actually posting something. Hopefully I can get out of my funk during the summer. FINGERS CROSS EVERYONE! I ramble too much.

Enjoy, please.

**XXX**

"Have you finished your work, Ciel?"

The sound of his tutor's voice reaches his ears. It comes as a surprise considering how far induced he is with his current studies. However, it wasn't really any type of studies at all. Speaking of studies, this _study_ where they meet has always made Ciel uncomfortable. He never understood why. It was distracting, but his parents insisted that they use it. The young man protested but of course it ended in failure.

Ciel hates distractions. They seem to be around him everywhere he looked. Of course, the biggest distraction of them all is sitting just across the table from him. He puts down his pen and bundles up his work. He shots a glare at his tutor and sighs,

"Yes, of course, Sebastian." He looks over the sack. His eyes grow slightly as he remembered that he forgot a certain something. The blue haired boy reaches into his pants pocket and receives a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and slides it into the bundle. With a nod, he slides the bundle of work over to older man. "Don't underestimate me."

He can't help but notice Sebastian's gaze locked on him. Especially during the entire time he was searching for his note. The glow of those exotic ruby eyes makes the young boy shift in his seat. Ciel will never understand why his mother and father choose this man to be his teacher, for him to come over five times a week, for him to be so stunningly gorgeous, for this said man to haunt Ciel's dreams. Oh, puberty is spiteful and has come at such a bad time. Ciel had most control over things in his life. But hormones? Well, that isn't one of them. Ciel can never get him out of his head. He always tries to find some way to make Sebastian stay late. Not only that but to find some way to at least contact him when he needed help. Of course that didn't necessary fall under the category of homework help either.

It never bothered Ciel that he was attracted to a male. Well, not just a male. A much older male that just so happened to be his tutor. He never really thought twice about it. It didn't help that the more he saw Sebastian, the more his infatuation with him grew. Watching his shiny black hair glisten in the light, staring at his glasses clad eyes as they scan his papers, and the way he sometimes whispers the answer to Ciel when he doesn't know (as much as he hates it).

Oh my.

A slight shiver runs up Ciel's back as his fingers scratch the surface under the table. He looks up to see Sebastian correcting today's lesson. He needs to know how he feels.

Which, by the way, was what that note was about he shoved into his homework. Ciel can feel has face heat up slightly in embarrassment. Not because of what he wanted to know, no, but the way he went about to get said information.

It was simple.

Just a question.

A real easy one at that.

_Do you like me?_

At the bottom of the question a box with a yes and a box with a no.

Ciel fights to urge to slap himself.

"How juvenile." He huffs under his breath, resting his head in his hand.

"Did you say something?" Sebastien asks suddenly.

"No. It's noth-" It's at that moment where Ciel could clearly tell that his note was the next one for the older male to look at. His eyes widen, but not for long. He keeps his posture normal, "It's nothing."

Sebastien's intense gaze is on him once again, but the young boy ignores it. That's until he hears soft laughter. He looks over to see his teacher smiling and shoving the piece of paper with all the rest. He feels embarrassed again. Why couldn't he have found a better way? Now he just looked like such a _child_. Ciel brushes it off as though it's nothing. Like he didn't have a note! Like he wasn't curious of his beautiful teacher's feelings for him! Nope! Nope! Nope! He sighs, already bored with the situation. Of course that doesn't hide his self-loathing at the moment. "Are we done for today?"

The older man stands from his seat and smiles politely. "If so pleases you, then yes it is." He grabs for his carrying case filled with corrected assignments and lesson plans and neatly slides Ciel's finished work inside. "You did very well today. I must say I'm impressed."

The blue haired boy's lips form into a smirk, "Like I've said, don't underestimate me."

Sebastian mirrors his expression, "Understood." He pushes in his chair and approaches Ciel. "I'll shall see you same time tomorrow?"

Ciel nods, closing his eyes in the process. He knows it was stupid for him to ask. He already knew.

"Well, goodbye for now." He announces and without anymore time wasted he's out the giant wood door of the study.

Ciel opens his eyes slowly. He feels a headache coming on. Well, that was until he sees the folded piece of paper in front of him. He gasps softly and reaches for it with such speed. He opens it, nearly ripping it in the process, and nearly falls from his chair at what's inside. The pain forming in his head seems to go to a swimming feeling. He holds his head as it falls onto the table in front of him. No, it couldn't be. At least they were on the same page. At least it was normal. Somehow.

The yes box was checked.

**XXX**

I honestly have no idea where this came from. My original idea for this pairing was so much more depressing. Now look at it. It's my attempt at being...cute. THE HELL. Anyway. Hoped you liked it. :)

LOVEEEEE, MY LOVESSSSSS.


End file.
